Patchlist 2008
The Entries *Bob Watts - Alexandra Park *Bob Watts - Tower Hamlets Cemetery *Vince Halley-Frame - Dagenham Chase *Dave Morrison - Ingrebourne Valley 57 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Ingrebourne_Valley) *Dave Morrison - West Thurrock Marshes (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/West_Thurrock) *Dave Morrison - Rainham Marshes 72 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Rainham_Marshes) *John Archer - Crossness 60 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:JohnArcher) *John Archer - Thames, Tower Bridge Area 15 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:JohnArcher) *Steve Blake - Aldenham Park (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Aldenham_Park). *Steve Blake - Tyttenhanger GP (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Tyttenhanger_GP) *Des McKenzie - Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens 49 species at Jan 1st *Andrew Self - Brent Res (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Andrew_Self) *Andrew Self - St James's Park (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Andrew_Self) *Richard Harrison - East India Dock 26 ((list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/East_India_Dock) *Jonathan Lethbridge - Wanstead Park & Flats 44 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Jalethbridge) *Jonathan Lethbridge - East India Dock 28 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Jalethbridge) *Jonathan Lethbridge - Rainham Marshes 46 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Jalethbridge) *Reuben Braddock - Hampstead Heath (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Hampstead_Heath) *James Arquette - Alexandra Park *James Arquette - Trent Park Area *Gary A James -Leyton Flats area (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Leyton_Flats) *Gary A James - Hackney marshes area (list at:http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Hackney_Marshes) *Gary A James- East India Dock (list at:http://editthis.info/londonbirders/East_India_Dock) *Shaun Harvey - Ingrebourne Valley *Steve Gale - Canon's Farm/Banstead Woods (list at:http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Canon's_Farm) *Steve Gale - Epsom and Walton Downs *Steve Gale - Banstead Downs *Tony Duckett - Regent's Park *Paul Hawkins- Rainham marshes 75 *Paul Hawkins- Mayesbrook Park 36 *Mark McManus- Beech Farm *Gabriel Jamie- London Wetland Centre 52 *Andrew Culshaw - Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood 44 *Matthew Palmer - London Wetland Centre *Matthew Palmer - Wandsworth Common *Graeme Harper - Walthamstow Marshes *Alan Lewis - Bankside *Alan Lewis - Cassiobury Park *Tom Smith - Osterley Park (list here) *Paul Bruty - Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Bruty) *Alan Shearman - Rainham Marshes 60 *Alan Shearman - Dagenham Chase League Table 2008 League Table 2007 League Table 2006 The Rules 1. The local patch must be in the LNHS recording area (within 20 mile radius of St. Paul's Cathedral). 2. More than one local patch can be worked but a separate list must be submitted for each patch. 3. To be counted, the species can be seen or heard. 4. Taxonomy follows BOU rules (Yellow-legged Gull and Caspian Gull are considered separate species). 5. No escapes can be counted. of the recent BOU decisions regarding category C species (and self sustaining populations) it would be in everyone's interest to still record these spp. and send their records in with the rest.. For example Barnacle Goose and Ruddy Shelduck cannot be counted. Red-crested Pochard can be counted away from Inner London and Stoke Newington Res as long as it's not taking bread from the hand! 6. Observers are requested to nominate their local patches BEFORE 31 January 2008 and to send in regular updates. 7. Observers are expected to send all records to their local recorder. They can do this directly, or by logging all sightings on www.bto.org/birdtrack so they can be forwarded. 8. Updates can be made to the London Birders email chat group - http://uk.groups.yahoo.com/group/londonbirders/ or an updated list will appear on this website as from January 2008.